This is an open label, single dose ascending four way trial to perform a preliminary evaluation of the relative bioavailability and dose proportionality of 4 sublingual doses of buprenorphine ranging from 4 to 32 mg/ml all in a 30% ethanol solution. Subjects will be admitted to the GCRC the day prior to dosing and monitored for 48 hrs post dose. They will return at 72 hrs post dose to collect plasma, urine and subjective forms. GCRC is needed for labs, collections of urine blood samples, monitoring vitals, administering forms, meal records and weight.